The Curse of Love
by rizweielf
Summary: Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pangeran. Dia baik, pintar dan bijaksana. Tapi, suatu hari ia dibutakan oleh cinta. Dia mencintai seorang penyihir hingga cinta itu mengutuknya. Sang Pangeran menjadi jelek, baik fisik maupun hatinya. Satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskan kutukannya adalah cinta murni dari hati yang paling murni. Akankah sang pangeran bisa terlepas dari kutukannya?
1. Prolog: The Main Character of Fairytale

_Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pangeran. Dia baik, pintar dan bijaksana. Tapi, suatu hari ia dibutakan oleh cinta. Dia mencintai seorang penyihir hingga cinta itu mengutuknya. Sang Pangeran menjadi jelek, baik fisik maupun hatinya. Satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskan kutukannya adalah cinta murni dari hati yang paling murni. Akankah sang pangeran bisa terlepas dari kutukannya?_

.

.

 **Author POV**

 _Aku tahu, dunia ini penuh dengan takdir._

CKIIIIIIT! BRAAAAK!

" _Oh my god!_ "

Kejadian itu hanya sepersekian detik. Mobil menabrak hingga tubuh itu terpental dan jatuh dengan keras. Suara rem yang berdenging kencang hingga teriakan kaget orang disekitar saat itu terdengar sebelum kemudian hening sesaat.

 _Takdir adalah sesuatu yang terjadi karena sebuah pilihan..._

Ketika suara kembali terdengar, tubuh itu diam tak bergerak dalam posisi yang tak biasa. Darah perlahan mengalir keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sakit tak mampu dijelaskan lagi oleh tubuh itu. Dalam keadaan itu pandangannya sama sekali tak berfungsi, namun samar ia masih dapat mendengar. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha menghubungi ambulans.

 _Suara sirene ambulans samar-samar dapat kudengar._

 _Hiruk pikuk disekitarku juga dapat kudengar._

Nafas terasa memburu, tubuh itu semakin kesakitan. Suara sirene yang memekak telinga itu berhenti, derap langkah kaki mendekat mulai terdengar walau samar.

"Tuan, anda mendengar saya?"

Ketika suara itu memanggilnya, semua itu sudah terlambat. Kesadaran kini terasa jauh dan tubuh itu benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarnya. Namun dalam hati ia sempat mengatakan, _hukuman selalu ada untuk takdir seseorang yang memilih berdosa..._

Sementara itu ditempat lain, seseorang juga menerima takdirnya. Musim semi yang indah dengan semua orang yang mengucapkan ' _selamat_ ' dan buket bunga penuh kebahagiaan. _Dan imbalan untuk seseorang yang memilih kebaikan..._

 **Author POV End**

.

.

 **The Curse of Love**

by rizweielf

.

Romance Fanfiction

.

Inspired story by

"Beauty & The Beast"

.

Cast by

The Prince Who was Cursed

The Person with a Pure Heart

The Dark Knight

The Beautiful Witch

The Lonely Shining Widow

The Man with a Warm Heart

.

.

 _Setiap dongeng, selalu memiliki tokoh utama. Dan setiap tokoh utama, memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda. Ada tokoh utama yang baik dan jahat. Tapi, tidak setiap tokoh utama, selalu baik ataupun selalu jahat. Setiap tokoh utama, membawa pesan yang ingin diamanatkan kepada pembacanya. Seperti yang lain, dongeng ini akan dimulai untuk diawali dan diakhiri. Bukan hanya sebagai pengantar tidur, tetapi untuk dihayati. Si tokoh utama dalam dongeng ini bukanlah sosok yang sempurna. Tokoh utama ini memiliki banyak rahasia, dan ia ingin pembaca mengetahuinya. Pembaca yang menemukannya._

 _Siapakah...sang tokoh utama?_

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"The Begining of Fairytale"

is

-Coming Soon-

.

 ** _Annyeonghaseyo, Choneun Rizwei imnida_. _Oremmanida_ untuk readers lama, dan untuk readers baru _bangapseumnida_! Setelah sekian lama hilang timbul, akhirnya saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru lagi untuk menambah daftar hutang fanfic. Terima kasih sudah menjadi readers untuk fanfic-fanfic saya. Maafkan author yang labil ini ya, ide diotak saya itu sangat random. Tidak setiap hari cerita yang saya pikirkan itu sama. Bahkan disela mengerjakan ending Fly to The Sky, fanfic ini muncul tanpa disengaja. Ada sekitar enam fanfic yang sedang saya kerjakan bersamaan, dan akan saya cicil selama bulan puasa karena akan fullday dirumah. Beberapa kali melanggar janji, kali ini benar-benar-benar-benar janji akan ditepati. **

**Prologue fanfic baru ini menjadi awal cicilan saya. Jadi mohon kepada readers untuk selalu sehat dan setia menunggu fanfic dari saya. Tolong review untuk pertanyaan, kritik dan saran untuk author. Ini tokohnya wonkyu kan? Mungkin juga ada yang mau tanya-tanya apakah fanfic ini dibuat karena author nonton "Beauty & The Beast" baru-baru ini atau bagaimana? Dan di Cast yang saya tulis bukan nama tokoh, tapi julukan karakter tokoh di fanfic ini. Mungkin ada yang coba mau tebak siapa aja tokoh dibalik julukan itu. Dan mungkin ada yang mau tanya juga kenapa fanfic ini mengusung tema dongeng? Ya, mungkin dan mungkin kalian akan bertanya yang lain haha.**

 **Dan untuk yang minta saya jawab review, jeongmal jeoseonghamnida. Saya berharap readers semuanya punya akun ffn ya. Saya orangnya rada-rada pemalu dan malu-maluin, akan lebih baik saya balas lewat private message atau yang ga' punya akun bisa chat ke akun facebook saya "Rizwei Elf". Akan menyenangkan jika melihat page fanfic menjadi milik bersama dan tidak ada jawaban secara pribadi di dalamnya. Itu akan mempengaruhi pembaca lain yang tidak terjawab reviewnya karena saya lupa atau tidak terbaca dan menimbulkan tindakan yang tidak menyenangkan. Saya harap readers dapat memahami keinginan author ini. Kalau begitu sekian dulu author note ini dan sampai jumpa lagi di Chapter berikutnya ataupun di Fanfic author yang lainnya.**

 **Bye Bye~**

 **-rizweielf-**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Begining of Fairytale

.

Recommended Song

"How Does A Momment Last Forever – Celine Dion"

.

.

 **Author POV**

 _Aku tahu, dunia ini penuh dengan takdir._

CKIIIIIIT! BRAAAAK!

" _Oh my god!_ "

Kejadian itu hanya sepersekian detik. Mobil menabrak hingga tubuh itu terpental dan jatuh dengan keras. Suara rem yang berdenging kencang hingga teriakan kaget orang disekitar saat itu terdengar sebelum kemudian hening sesaat.

 _Takdir adalah sesuatu yang terjadi karena sebuah pilihan..._

Ketika suara kembali terdengar, tubuh itu diam tak bergerak dalam posisi yang tak biasa. Darah perlahan mengalir keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sakit tak mampu dijelaskan lagi oleh tubuh itu. Dalam keadaan itu pandangannya sama sekali tak berfungsi, namun samar ia masih dapat mendengar. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha menghubungi ambulans.

 _Suara sirene ambulans samar-samar dapat kudengar._

 _Hiruk pikuk disekitarku juga dapat kudengar._

Nafas terasa memburu, tubuh itu semakin kesakitan. Suara sirene yang memekak telinga itu berhenti, derap langkah kaki mendekat mulai terdengar walau samar.

"Tuan, anda mendengar saya?"

Ketika suara itu memanggilnya, semua itu sudah terlambat. Kesadaran kini terasa jauh dan tubuh itu benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarnya. Namun dalam hati ia sempat mengatakan, _hukuman selalu ada untuk takdir seseorang yang memilih berdosa..._

Sementara itu ditempat lain, seseorang juga menerima takdirnya. Musim semi yang indah dengan semua orang yang mengucapkan ' _selamat_ ' dan buket bunga penuh kebahagiaan. _Dan imbalan untuk seseorang yang memilih kebaikan..._

.

.

.

.

 **The Curse of Love**

by rizweielf

.

.

Romance Fanfiction

.

Inspired story by

"Beauty & The Beast"

.

Leading by

"Kyuhyun & Siwon"

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"The Beginning of Fairytale"

.

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

.

 **Wonkyu**

.

 _Setiap dongeng, selalu memiliki tokoh utama. Dan setiap tokoh utama, memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda. Ada tokoh utama yang baik dan jahat. Tapi, tidak setiap tokoh utama, selalu baik ataupun selalu jahat. Setiap tokoh utama, membawa pesan yang ingin diamanatkan kepada pembacanya. Seperti yang lain, dongeng ini akan dimulai untuk diawali dan diakhiri. Bukan hanya sebagai pengantar tidur, tetapi untuk dihayati. Si tokoh utama dalam dongeng ini bukanlah sosok yang sempurna. Tokoh utama ini memiliki banyak rahasia, dan ia ingin pembaca mengetahuinya. Pembaca yang menemukannya..._

 _Siapakah...sang tokoh utama?_

.

.

 _._

 _._

Titik-titik salju dan suasana natal yang hangat di sebuah rumah memulai kisah ini. Seorang wanita cantik sedang duduk dan memangku seorang anak kecil. Diatas sofa yang menghadap kearah perapian, mereka tampak asyik dengan sesuatu―sebuah buku. Buku itu adalah buku dongeng. Dengan penuh penghayatan, wanita itu membacakan setiap kalimat demi kalimat dalam buku itu, membiarkan gadis kecil dipangkuannya mendengarkan.

"Belle mengakui cintanya pada _Beast,_ tapi kelopak mawar yang terakhir jatuh dan _Beast_ meninggal. Belle bersedih dan memeluk _Beast._ "

Gadis kecil yang baru berusia lima tahun itu mendengarkan dengan seksama dan tampak kecewa. Tapi ekspresinya kembali cerah ketika wanita itu membuka lembar berikutnya dari buku dan berkata, "Karena cinta tulus Belle kepada _Beast_ , sang penyihir pun melepaskan kutukan. _Beast_ kembali hidup dan berubah menjadi Pangeran yang tampan yang baik. Para pelayan pun juga kembali menjadi manusia. Atas kebahagiaan itu, Pangeran dan Belle mengadakan pesta dansa yang indah di Istana penuh kebahagiaan."

"Apa Belle akhirnya menikah dengan Pangeran?"

Wanita itu terkekeh, " _Geurom,_ _chagi._ " Ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut lembut dan bergelombang itu.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti Kyunie mau jadi Belle ya, _Eomma._ Kyunie akan membaca banyak buku dan bertemu Pangeran." Kata gadis kecil itu penuh semangat, dan wanita yang dipanggilnya ' _Eomma_ ' itu hanya tertawa geli, menyadari impian lucu putri kecilnya. Pandangannya kemudian menuju dua kotak yang berada di bawah pohon natal dan dalam hati ia berkata, s _emoga kau bisa menuliskan dongengmu sendiri suatu hari nanti..._

 _Lebih baik dari dongeng yang akan dimulai ini..._

 _. . . ._

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah mewah, seorang anak laki-laki tampak sendirian di sebuah kamar. Kamar itu gelap, hanya ada cahaya yang berasal dari luar jendela kamar yang menghadap kearah taman. Lampu-lampu natal berkerlap kerlip disana bersama salju-salju yang turun. Samar-samar terdengar suara dari luar, alunan musik klasik yang mengiringi sebuah pesta. Anak itu duduk disudut kamar. Tatapannya kosong dan dingin. Seperti dinginnya lantai marmer mewah yang ia duduki itu. Dan entah kapan hatinya akan ikut menjadi dingin...

.

.

 **Wonkyu**

.

.

 _Twenty years later_

.

.

 _Seoul-South Korea_

.

BRUUK!

"Aauw!"

Changmin tahu ini sudah kali ketiga dalam hari ini ia mendengar suara gedebum dan teriakan kesakitan itu terdengar. Dan sudah kali ketiga juga ia menghela napas panjang dan menoleh kearah sumber suara dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang hati-hati Kyunie- _ah_."

Sang sumber suara—Cho Kyuhyun masih meringkuk sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sakit selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian bangkit, masih dengan tangan yang memegang punggung sebelum kemudian berjongkok mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ia jatuhkan saat tersandung sepatunya sendiri.

"Ini karena sepatu yang _Appa_ belikan padaku. Sepatu ini lebih besar dari ukuran sepatuku yang biasa, tapi masih saja memaksa untuk kupakai. Kau sangat tahu lantainya jadi lebih licin karena suhu yang berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Ini semua karena AC-nya." ujar Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju lemari tempat menyimpan kertas-kertas di tangannya, melirik sedikit kearah jendela.

Cho Kyuhyun, meski wajahnya terlihat muda ia sudah berusia 26 tahun. Ia seorang _psikiater_ dan bekerja di Gangnam Severance Hospital, salah satu rumah sakit terkemuka di Korea dan tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Kau selalu punya alasan untuk semua tingkah cerobohmu. Aku bahkan harus pakai sandal karet selama bekerja." jawab Changmin kemudian menghela napas panjang.

Kedua gadis itu bersahabat sejak SMA, dan Changmin akui sebenarnya sahabatnya itu sangat pintar. Kyuhyun setahun lebih muda darinya, dia melompat satu kelas saat SMP dan menjadi teman sekelas selam 3 tahun berturut di SMA. Bahkan tetap bersama di Universitas dan mengambil jurusan yang sama, kedokteran. Setelah menyelesaikan S1 kedokteran, mereka berpisah karena mengambil spesialis mereka memilih spesialis yang berbeda meski tamat diwaktu yang sama. Changmin sendiri mengambil spesialis bedah toraks dan kardiovaskular* (bedah jantung dan dada), dan Kyuhyun mengambil spesialis psikiatri* (kejiawaan).

Kyuhyun mendumel kesal, " _Wae_? Kau mau bilang pantas saja aku mengambil psikiatri?"

Ya, sebetulnya banyak yang menyayangkan kenapa orang sepintar Kyuhyun memilih mengambil jurusan psikiatri, jika menyesuaikan dengan kepintarannya ia bisa menjadi Dokter bedah seperti Changmin. Tapi, yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah...

BRAK!

"Ups!"

Gadis itu melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang kembali hampir terjatuh. Untungnya ia hanya menjatuhkan kardus yang sedang ia bawa. _Dia ceroboh,_ batin Changmin.

Changmin sebagai sahabat yang mendukung penuh keinginan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi Psikater. Tentu saja ia setuju, tak bisa dibayangkan jika gadis itu salah memotong atau meninggalkan _scapel *(pisau bedah)_ di dalam tubuh pasien atau hal lainnya. Saat ini saja Changmin patut bersyukur karena Kyuhyun bisa menyuntik pasien-pasiennya jika diperlukan dengan benar. Tapi diluar kecerobohannya, Kyuhyun sebenarnya Psikiater yang hebat, pasien merasa nyaman bersamanya. Mereka sangat menyukai sikap polos dan _friendly_ yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan, sehingga ia belakangan cukup populer di rumah sakit ini. Salah satunya juga karena dia cantik, meski ia tidak begitu menyadarinya.

Dan hari ini tepat dimana ia sudah menjadi salah satu dokter senior, dia sudah memiliki ruangannya sendiri. Karena itu Changmin ada disini, membantu sahabatnya itu menata barang-barang di ruangan baru.

"Hari ini kau ada pasien?" tanya Changmin, melirik sedikit kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ada satu, sisanya sudah ditangani. Hari ini sebenarnya aku diizinkan oleh Park _gyosu-nim_ *(profesor) untuk tidak jaga malam."

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun membuat pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Akh! Aku lupa. Ini hari peringatan _Eomma_ mu, bukan?"

"Shim Changmin, tampaknya ingatanmu soal kehidupan sehari-hari sudah hilang karena terlalu banyak membelah dada orang." ujarnya setengah mengejek tapi dan memasang wajah pura-pura khawatir.

Kali ini Changmin malah tidak membalas, ia malah memejamkan mata dan memijit kepalanya sebentar. "Kau ada benarnya. _Aish,_ jadwalku sangat padat. Aku masih ada jadwal operasi nanti siang, mungkin akan selesai setelah dua hingga tiga jam."

"Jangan mulai upacara sebelum aku datang." ujar Changmin kemudian beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Yak! Kenapa kami harus menunggumu?"

"Yak! Aku ini juga anak _Eomma!_ "

Dan jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan tawanya. "Kau benar-benar Shim Changmin sekarang."

.

.

 **Wonkyu**

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun lahir dari keluarga kecil yang tergolong bahagia. Ia dan kakak laki-lakinya―Cho Kibum tumbuh dengan kasih sayang dan didikan kedua orang tua mereka. Semuanya terasa lengkap sebelum kemudian sang Ibu lebih dulu pergi menghadap Tuhan saat Kyuhyun masih kuliah empat tahun yang lalu. Awalnya terasa sulit, tapi sekarang baik-baik saja. Sekarang hanya ada para _single_ dirumah mereka. Dan hari ini tepat peringatan kematian Ibunya. Mereka akan mengadakan upacara seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobilnya, membuka pintu belakang untuk mengambil kantung belanjaannya. Setelah selesai membereskan sebagian ruang kerjanya, Kyuhyun pergi ke Pasar yang tidak jauh dari daerah rumahnya untuk membeli keperluan upacara.

"Ukh! Lumayan berat juga."

Kyuhyun menaruh plastik belanjaannya dilantai sebelum menekan password pintu. Setelah selesai ia segera membuka pintu dan berkata dengan suara cerianya, " _Appa,_ putri tercintamu pulang~"

Rumah sederhana itu adalah tempat ia tumbuh besar, setiap bagiannya merekam seluruh kehidupan keluarga mereka. Deretan buku yang ada disepanjang lorong rumah adalah tanda bahwa mereka sangat menikmati kegiatan membaca. Setelah menutup pintu, Kyuhyun pergi kearah dapur, menemukan ayahnya dan sang kakak tengah sibuk memasak.

"Wah, tampaknya sangat enak." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah senang, bahkan ia sampai mnelan ludah melihat _Japchae_ yang sedang dimasak oleh Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum melirik sebentar karah sang adik sebelum kembali sibuk memasak, "Kau terlambat, kami bahkan hampir menyelesaikan semuanya. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi mandi, _songsaengnim."_ Ujarnya setengah bercanda.

"Yak! Aku ini sudah mandi dan sangat wangi!" omel Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di counter dapur yang langsung menghadap wajah kakaknya. "Hanya karena aku sering jaga malam, bukan berarti aku bau." Tambahnya yang membuat dua pria disana tertawa.

" _Aigoo,_ kali ini kau akan kesulitan Kibum- _ah_. Dia akan merajuk sampai kau bisa membujuknya." Ujar sang Ayah.

Beginilah keluarga mereka sejak sosok Ibu tidak ada. Meski awalnya cukup sulit. Sosok Ibu diibaratkan sebuah rumah, dia yang akan menyiapkan semuanya, yang setia menunggumu pulang, yang pnuh kehangatan dan memahamimu. Dan ketika tidak ada Ibu, perlahan merekalah yang berbagi tugas menjadi sosok "Ibu". Mereka jadi bisa melakukan banyak hal yang dulu tidak bisa. Bahkan ayahnya saat ini lebih hebat memasak dibandingkan Ibu-Ibu yang ada dikomplek perumahan mereka. Itu diakui Ibu-ibu tetangga saat bertemu sang ayah di pusat perbelanjaan karena mencium aroma wangi dari rumah keluarga Cho. Haha bahkan Kyuhyun sampai saat ini masih kalah dari dua pria di depannya ini kalau soal memasak. Ya, Kibum juga sangat pandai memasak. Sementara Kyuhyun saat dirumah hanya sesekali memasak sarapan dan membantu membersihkan rumah, sisanya ada Bibi Han―yang bekerja melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah hingga sore hari. Untuk makan malam, dua pria lah yang bergantian memasak karena dirinya jarang berada dirumah.

"Coba aku lihat apa saja yang kau dapatkan dipasar...hm, buah pir dan..." Younghwan membuka plastik belanjaan Kyuhyun, melihat beberapa buah-buahan dan soju untuk upacara.

"Kau akhirnya berhasil menemukan soju kesukaan, _eomma_." Kata Kibum kemudian tersenyum. Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Cukup susah mencarinya, selera _Eomma_ itu aneh. Banyak _soju_ yang lebih enak tapi malah memilih merek peesaan seperti ini."

Younghwan tersenyum simpul, "Sudah. Jika kita masih sibuk bicara, semua persiapannya tidak akan selesai."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga kemudian sibuk mmpersiapkan semuanya. Kyuhyun menata meja sembahyang sebelum kemudian suara password pintu yang dibuka. Dan tiba-tiba saja Changmin muncul dan memeriahkan kehebohan di dapur sore itu. Haah...duo gadis pembuat kehebohan telah bersatu. Semoga upacara sembahyangnya berjalan lancar.

.

.

 **Wonkyu**

.

.

Setelah upacara peringatan selesai, mereka makan malam bersama dan duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga. Beberapa saat mereka berbicara santai sambil meminum kopi. Changmin sesekali menggoda Kibum yang sangat sibuk setelah menjadi Hakim di Pengadilan Tinggi Seoul dan tampaknya tidak sempat untuk berkenalan dan berkencan.

"Ingat umurmu _oppa_. Kau sudah hampir kepala tiga, Cho _Appa_ harusnya sudah menimang cucu dan mendapat menantu sekarang." Ujar Changmin jahil.

Kibum hanya tersenyum, " _Appa_ masih muda, kurasa bisa menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk mendapat cucu."

"Hmm...sebenarnya dalam waktu dekatpun tak apa, Kibum- _ah._ " Jawab Younghwan yang disambut tawa oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya, "Kurasa Changmin benar. Salah satu dari keluarga kita harus menikah, _oppa_. Atau mungkin _Appa_ yang ingin menikah lagi?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh, dan itu dijawab anggukan setuju dari Kibum dan Changmin. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya punya ibu tiri, asalkan dia baik dan bisa menjaga _Appa._ "

Younghwan berdehem pelan, "Entah kenapa _Appa_ malah berharap kalian tidak akan memperbolehkanku menikah lagi. Terkadang ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi dua kali, apalagi diusiaku sekarang."

"Waeyo? Jika ini karena _Eomma_ , itu bukan alasan _Appa_ harus menduda selamanya." Kyuhyun memasang wajah kecewa.

"Kyuhyunie benar, Cho _Appa_. Kibum _oppa_ dan Kyuhyunie sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Akan menyenangkan jika nanti ada sosok Ibu sekaligus istri yang akan mendampingimu saat pernikahan mereka." Ujar Changmin.

"Mungkin itu memang benar. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Tapi untuk saat ini, _Appa_ hanya ingin bisa bersama kalian, termasuk dirimu." Younghwan menunjuk Changmin, dan dapat senyuman dari gadis itu.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, keluarganya sudah mengenal Changmin sejak lama. Seperti dirinya, Changmin dianggap sebagai putri dikeluarga mereka. Apalagi orang tua Changmin sebenarnya tidak berada di Korea, mereka menetap di Jepang sejak gadis itu kuliah. Menyenangkan memiliki sahabat yang dianggap seperti saudara sendiri.

"Oh ya, _Appa_. Aku mau minta pendapatmu tentang kasus terbaru yang akan disidangkan. Kasus kecelakaan pewaris Empire Group yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Penabraknya sudah tertangkap dan kasus ini ditetapkan sebagai percobaan pembunuhan." Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan itu, teringat ia butuh pendapat Ayahnya soal kasus yang sedang ia tangani. Sang ayah adalah Profesor di Fakultas Hukum Seoul University, jadi sangat tepat jika meminta pendapat sang ayah sebagai saksi ahli. Dan Kibum sendiri sebenarnya seorang Hakim di Pengadilan Tinggi Seoul, ia sering meminta pendapat sang ayah tentang beberapa kasus.

"Empire Group? Jadi kasusnya sudah akan disidangkan. _Appa_ baru dengar berita tertangkapnya kemarin. Apa karena ini kasus besar makanya tanggal persidangan ditentukan dengan cepat?" ujar Younghwan.

Kibum mengangguk, "Pengadilan sangat sibuk mempersiapkan sidang kasus ini. Entah karena kasusnya atau karena demi media yang menganggap ini penting." Gumam Kibum.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan pun bicara, "Empire Group? Ah, Choi Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat kearah Kibum. "Memang apa menariknya kasus ini? Apa karena dia orang kaya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Kibum.

"Bukan hanya karena itu, pewaris Empire Group itu sangat terkenal. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak peduli sih?" omel Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun cemberut. "Ah...aku lupa, kau tidak suka menonton berita. Tapi kau benar-benar harus tahu tentang Choi Siwon." Tambahnya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Choi Siwon, dia adalah putra Perdana Menteri Choi Kiho dan Choi Hanna. Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga kolongmerat terkenal, pemilik Empire Group. Karena Choi Kiho berada di pemerintahan, Choi Hana lah yang memegang kendali perusahaan sebagai Presdir dari 'dinasti' tertinggi perusahaan itu, dan Choi Siwon adalah calon pewaris utamanya. Kehidupannya sangat disorot karena dulu dia adalah mantan atlet basket nasional. Setelah itu ia memutuskan hiatus dan menjadi Wakil Presdir. Bukan hanya karena ketampanannya, dia adalah salah satu pebisnis muda produktif. Wajahnya beberapa kali terpampang di majalah New York Times. Dia digadang sebagai kekuatan absolut dalam silsilah keluarganya. Dan sekarang tampaknya keabsolutan itu diragukan. Namun sekalipun ia terkenal, Kyuhyun tidak begitu tertarik tentang kehidupan orang kaya. Dia hanya mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk tiga hal di media, game, produk _skincare_ dan acara kesehatan di TV. Sisanya ia hanya menyukai setiap bagian kehidupannya.

"Ya, aku juga dengar kasusnya diberita. Dan salah satu senior kita, Park Jungsoo _sunbae_ dari spesialis bedah adalah salah satu dari tim dokter yang menanganinya. Sekitar tiga bulan lalu dia minta pendapatku tentang beberapa prosedur yang paling tepat untuk melakukan operasi. Kudengar dia sudah melakukan setidaknya delapan operasi di Jepang dalam satu tahun terakhir untuk beberapa bagian, salah satunya bagian tulang rusuk dan paru-paru yang sangat serius." Ujar Changmin kemudian menyesap kopinya.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut pada sahabatnya itu. "Yak, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal itu?" keluhnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memberitahumu? Waktu itu kau sedang liburan untuk pertama setelah sekian tahun tidak pernah melakukannya. Dan setelah itu kita sangat sibuk. Aku menangani banyak pasien dan bahkan hanya tidur dua jam setiap harinya selama beberapa minggu, dan bahkan aku sudah lupa ada kasus itu ketika kau pulang. Lagipula dia itu pasien VVIP, bahkan tidak semua dokter bedah tahu kalau dia dirawat di rumah sakit kita. Aku juga tidak akan tahu kalau bukan karena Jungsoo _sunbae_. Bahkan setelah itu aku tidak mendengar apa-apa."

Mendengar jawaban Changmin membuat Kyuhyun dengan polosnya mengangguk setuju. Di rumah sakit mereka memang ada lantai sepuluh yang dikhususkan untuk pasien VVIP―pasien kaya yang terdiri dari konglomerat bahkan artis dan lantai ini sangat tidak mungkin dimasuki olehnya. Lantai sepuluh memiliki akses khusus, hanya dokter terpilih yang bisa berada disana. Dan setahu Kyuhyun, belum ada satupun dokter psikiatri yang mendapat akses itu. Sebagian besar adalah dokter bedah. Tapi sungguh, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak iri. Ia menikmati pekerjaannya sekarang. _Geunyang,_ dia suka hidupnya. Dan memang benar tahun lalu ia pergi ke Eropa sendirian dan melakukan traveling selama dua minggu. Perjalanan menyenangkan itu awalnya sempat ditentang oleh sang ayah. Tentu sangat sulit bagi Younghwan melepas anak gadisnya sendirian di negara asing. Apalagi Kyuhyun itu sangat ceroboh. Benar saja, Kyuhyun bahkan hampir dirampok saat disana. Jadi setelah pulang ke Korea, Younghwan semakin overprotektif pada Kyuhyun, dan sering memaksa untuk mengantar jemput anaknya.

Oke sekarang kembali ke topik pembicaraan mereka. Kibum kemudian tampak sibuk berbicara dengan sang ayah, meminta pendapat secara hukum tentang kasus itu. Sementara Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya beberapa saat mendengarkan, bosan dengan pembicaraan hukum itu mereka akhirnya memilih menyingkir menuju kamar Kyuhyun, sibuk membicarakan masalah produk _skincare_ baru dan berencana untuk membelinya. Hmmm...benar-benar khas perempuan.

.

.

 **Wonkyu**

.

.

" _Akhirnya kau jawab juga teleponmu, Choi Seunghyun. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali selama tiga hari terakhir dan ponselmu terus saja tidak aktif_."

Kata-kata itu menerjang gendang telinga Seunghyun bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan " _Yeobseyo_ ". Suara sahabatnya diseberang sana itu membuat Seunghyun terkejut beberapa detik sebelum tertawa dan berkata, "Jungsoo- _ah_ , kenapa kau begitu heran ponselku tidak aktif selama tiga hari ini? Kau jelas tahu aku sedang di luar negeri, _chagi._ Aku bahkan sekarang belum berada di Seoul."

Jungsoo tertawa hambar, " _Yak! Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Akan jadi Headline News jika gosip murahan itu keluar._ Lagipula apa alasanmu mematikan ponsel saat diluar negeri, _old style_ sekali." katanya datar.

Seunghyun berdiri menghadap kaca jendela kamarnya, menatap bunga-bunga yang udah mekar, pertanda musim semi di taman belakang rumah keluarga Choi yang megah. "Biarkan saja jadi _Headline News._ Itu akan membantu karirmu sebagai narasumber kesehatan terkenal di TV karena berhubungan denganku." ujar Seunhyun sambil tertawa geli. Ya, Park Jungsoo adalah dokter bedah toraks dan kardiovaskular _*(ahli bedah dada dan jantung)_ yang menjadi narasumber acara kesehatan terkenal di TV.

" _Aigoo, bukannya membantu itu akan merusak karirku babo. Jika tunanganku mendengar ini maka dia akan langsung memukulmu meski itu bercanda_. _Apa kau sudah lupa? Kau itu sudah menikah, Choi._ " jawab Jungsoo yang malam membuat Seunghyun semakin tertawa. Mendadak jadi ingat istrinya yang tengah berada di Barcelona untuk mengunjungi mertuanya.

" _Ah, terserahlah. Aku sekarang menelponmu untuk mengatakan hal lain dan berhentilah tertawa_." Seunghyun pun perlahan menghentikan tawanya.

" _Kudengar dari Kim gyeosunim kalau neo dongsaeng belum mengalami perubahan yang berarti_. _Itu sebabnya ia memperbolehkannya keluar dari rumah sakit untuk beristirahat dirumah sejenak, setidaknya itu dapat membantu menghindari stress berkepanjangan."_

Seunghyun terdiam, raut wajahnya berubah drastis sebelum ia menjawab, " _Ne._ "

" _Seunghyun-ah, kau masih ingat saranku_?" tanya Jungsoo kemudian.

" _Ne,_ aku ingat." jawab Seunghyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

" _Ada baiknya kita coba saranku itu. Ada orang lain dibagian psikiatri yang aku kenal. Dia hoobaeku di kampus dulu. Aku berencana menjadikan dia bintang tamu untuk acaraku minggu depan, sangat cerdas dan kompeten. Dia juga sangat ramah dengan pasiennya. Aku juga sudah berkonsultasi dengan Kim gyeosunim dan beliau setuju. Jika kau tidak keberatan, akan kucoba untuk berkonsultasi dengannya tentang keadaan dongsaengmu. Kita harus mencoba segala kemungkinannya, Seunghyun-ah. Tak ada gunanya menyangkal bahwa kemungkinan itu terjadi padanya_."

" _Segera kembali ke Seoul. Setidaknya, kita harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu."_

Sejenak Seunghyun terdiam, menimbang apakah ia akan menerima saran dari sahabatnya itu atau tidak. Seunghyun harus mengambil keputusan sekarang. Dan ketika matanya melihat lagi surat kabar ditangannya, ia pun berkata,

"Cobalah untuk berkonsultasi. Aku akan bicara...dengan Siwon."

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Disisi timur mansion keluarga Choi, disebuah kamar yang luas, tampak seorang pemuda yang duduk bersandar disebuah sofa, matanya terpejam menandakan ia tertidur. Sosok itu menunjukkan raut wajah gelisah dalam tidurnya. Memimpikan tentang masa lalunya.

" _Saranghae..._ "

Dalam mimpinya ia melihat sosok itu. Seorang gadis berparas cantik yang tersenyum padanya. Ia terlihat bahagia sebelum kemudian senyumnya menghilang dan semuanya menghitam. Teriakan mulai terdengar dalam kegelapan.

" _Hubungan ini adalah dosa!"_

" _Aaaaakh!"_

 _Di dunia ini, siapapun yang memilih berdosa hanya akan memiliki kebahagiaan sesaat. Semua akan hancur dalam sekejap mata. Takdir akan memberi hukuman atas pilihannya..._

"..."

"...Si. _.."_

"...Siwon..."

"Siwon _-ssi, Gwenchanayo?"_

"Siwon _-ssi!"_

Sosok itu membuka matanya yang terasa berat ketika sayup-sayup mendengar suara itu. Pandangannya yang kabur perlahan mulai jelas dan fokus, langit-langit kamar yang pertama ia lihat. Choi Siwon—menggerakkan bola matanya kesamping, menatap sumber suara tadi. Sesosok pemuda menatapnya dengan khawatir dan berkata, " _Doryeonim_ , _gwenchanaseyo_? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

 _Ne, Ryeowook. Aku bisa mendengarmu,_ ucap Siwon dalam hati.

Pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan, membuat Ryeowook langsung bernapas lega melihatnya. " _Taengida,_ apa anda mimpi buruk? Atau apa ada yang sakit?"

Siwon menggeleng, dilihatnya sekeliling, menyadari bahwa ia tertidur sejenak setelah mandi dengan air hangat. Tapi bukannya menjadi lebih rileks, ia malah mimpi buruk dan ia berbohong. _Tak ada gunanya menjawab iya, jika sama sekali tak ingin mengatakan kebenarannya,_ ujarnya dalam hati. Diperhatikannya langit diluar yang terlihat cerah sebelum melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

" _Doryeonim_ ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Ryeowook melihat gerak-gerik Siwon.

"Mau saya ambilkan ponsel anda?" tanyanya lagi.

Siwon kembali menggeleng. Ryeowook pun kemudian berkata, "Seunghyun _-ssi_ sudah kembali dari San Fransisco. Semalam beliau tidur disini bersama anda. Beliau sekarang sedang mandi dan akan menemani anda sarapan bersama." ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Dan Siwon berusaha keras untuk menarik keatas sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Melihat usaha tuan mudanya itu membuat Ryeowook terkekeh, " _Ne,_ Siwon- _ssi._ _Jeongmal kamsahamnida_ karena sudah membalas senyumku. Aku akan meminta pelayan menyiapkan sarapan anda di taman agar bisa menikmati udara pagi." Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak pergi.

Perlahan sudut bibir itu kembali seperti semula, matanya memandang kearah jendela besar yang membingkai langit. Dan dalam hati Siwon berkata, _manusia tidak pernah luput dari dosa. Baik itu yang disengaja...ataupun yang tidak disengaja._

Pemuda itu perlahan menatap kedua kakinya, kaki kaku tak bergerak. _Ada dosa yang bisa dimaafkan dan tidak bisa dimaafkan..._

 _Apakah dosa yang kulakukan tak termaafkan ataupun termaafkan, tidak ada yang bisa menebak. Tapi..._

 _Bagiku...diriku tak akan pernah termaafkan._

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

 _Dongeng ini dimulai dengan awal kehidupan yang kelam. Pangeran berubah menjadi Beast, si buruk rupa baik fisik maupun hatinya. Hatinya dipenuhi kesedihan yang diekspresikannya dengan kebencian akan dunia. Ia memilih dalam kesendirian dibandingkan mencari cara untuk melepaskan kutukannya. Hatinya dikelilingi dinding es, terkunci dan tak ingin dimasuki. Tapi seseorang muncul tanpa terduga, ia bukan sang Penyihir yang mengutuknya ataupun seorang putri yang ingin melepaskan kutukannya. Dia hanya sosok yang tak pernah benar-benar tergambarkan dalam dongeng manapun, tapi ia ada. Dia...ada._

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

.

.

 **Hai readers, jumpa lagi. Ini Chapter 1 dan perjalanan masih panjaaaang. Chapter ini masih sedikit menampilkan inti cerita dan bahkan dua tokoh utama belum bertemu. Akhirnya terjawab sudah kalau fanfic ini wonkyu. Ya...sampai saat ini belum kepikiran untuk bikin fanfic dengan couple lain.**

 **Jangan lupa review untuk memberi pertanyaan, kritik dan saran untuk author ya. Oke sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Annyeong~~~**


End file.
